Exemplary embodiments of this invention generally relate to an integrated drive generator, and more particularly, to a slipper retainer of a hydraulic unit of an integrated drive generator.
Aircrafts currently rely on electrical, pneumatic, and hydraulic systems for secondary power. A typical electrical system utilizes an integrated drive generator coupled to each engine of the aircraft to provide a fixed frequency power to a power distribution system and associated loads. One type of integrated drive generator includes a generator, a hydraulic unit, and a differential assembly arranged in a common housing. The differential assembly is operably coupled to an aircraft engine, such as a gas turbine engine, via an input shaft. The rotational speed of the input shaft varies during the operation of the engine. The hydraulic unit cooperates with the differential assembly to provide a constant speed to the generator throughout engine operation.
Due to engineering designs and requirements various components of the systems must be designed to operatively function together. For example, various components of the hydraulic unit are configured to appropriately and accurately mate and fit together to enable efficient operation.